


The Two Lists

by elviaprose



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviaprose/pseuds/elviaprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief, silly drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Lists

Blake was so exhausted when he returned to his cabin that he didn't notice the paper lying on his pillow until he'd let his head sink down on top of it. He pushed himself up to see what it was that was crackling against his hair. Two itemized lists, in Avon's neat block printing, but with an untidily scrawled addition at the top.

_Have fun. --Vila_

As his eyes scanned down the lists, they widened further and further. 

What I would like to do to Blake:  
1\. Make him see reason  
2\. Failing that, kill him

What I would like Blake to do to me:  
1\. Slam me against a wall  
2\. Kiss me savagely  
3\. Bite me everywhere  
4\. Leave marks  
5\. When I've slid to the floor, pin my wrists  
6\. Kiss my neck while I writhe beneath him, begging to be fucked  
7\. Fuck me brutally while I scream for him  
8\. [crossed out]  
9\. Give me a lengthy massage, which I will certainly need  
10\. With oil. In his bed. 

Blake let out a groan, crushed the paper in his hand, tossed it to the ground and collapsed back down with a sigh. The right thing to do, the only thing to do, was to go to Avon and see if they couldn't come to an understanding, then make love. But he was tired, bone tired, desperately aroused, and not at all sure Avon would have him, even though he obviously wanted him. So much easier to just...no. He couldn't do that to Avon. Avon had never meant him to see this. He forced his hand away from his cock and prepared himself for a long and difficult conversation.

***

In his own cabin, Avon grinned to himself. Not long now, and then he would have what he wanted. Well, he thought, considering his two lists...half of what he wanted.


End file.
